Heart of a Phoenix
by fanfic bookworm
Summary: Layla and Yuri loved each other more than everyone else but because of some catastrophes their love had fell apart. Will a life of their child give hope to bring back that unfixed relationship?


**HEART OF A PHOENIX**

Chapter One: Prelusion

Layla and Yuri loved each other more than everyone else but because of some catastrophes their love had fell apart. Will a life of their child give hope to bring back that unfixed relationship?

It's been almost 5 years ever since Yuri hadn't visited the Kaleido Stage. It's not that he stopped performing already but he just can't go there and he knows that he shouldn't be there anymore. It's also been five year ever since He Layla had a contact. They were both happy back then when a major issue started. It was an accident though they both liked what happened. But what they don't know is that the effect could bring such Melancholy that they could ever have.

He thought a million times that if Layla would know the entire truth, then everything might go the wrong way. Though, she would also be happy. But every time he tried to recall all of the lies he stated on his only love, his heart a million pieces apart. What he has done is a crime for her. But all he can do is to follow her father's command. Or else, they will both live in jeopardy.

He sighed as he sipped the mango shake from the straw on a mini cafe at Las Vegas. He tried to think of other ways to set things right but all he can think of is following her Dad's order.

Just then, a strong breeze of wind was felt by Yuri when a lady of shoulder length blonde hair passed by. He stood up shocked; convincing it wasn't her but as he stared back and forth. It certainly is she.

He tried to follow her path as she went through the same hotel he was staying at. And he had no clue that she was staying there for months for he was always out of the hotel wandering in Las Vegas. Also, he wasn't sure if she already knows that he's also in the same place she was.

Unintentionally, he called her name that made the lady looked back at her. They were both shocked and deep inside they both can't explain what they were feeling. They both want to be in each other arms but their bodies don't move. Time stopped as they start staring at each other, trying to go back to reality that they would never meet in such time. But when they blinked their eyes a couple of times, the view of their love hadn't changed.

"Yuri..." Layla uttered as he shook his head and went closer to her. She stepped back and forth towards the hotel and asked him to follow her and he agreed. He just recognized they are both inside Layla's room sitting on the dining area.

"It's...been years, right?" she started as she looked at his blank eyes though she knows he was listening. He looked up unto her and nodded.

"Yes, almost five years."

That time, another intention stroke onto his head that made him more cognizant with his words. That time also, he told himself he would inform Layla.

"Layla, please listen to me at this moment. I want to tell you something that I should've told five years ago." His expressions are very calm and he knows that he should be. It will get shoddier if he'll panic.

"What do you mean Yuri?" her curiosity asked.

"About the child..." He started.

"The child had already passed away. What's wrong with that?"

"The child is still alive."

As that words came out from Yuri's mind, Layla's heart started beating fast, so fast that she can't even state a word of reaction. Yuri's hands are crossed and his head was resting on it. There's no way that the child could be alive.

"Yuri, if you can't take what happened to the child, please end this nonsense." she said.

"I'm not misstating Layla! I'm sorry if I kept this secret and told it to you all of a sudden but it's true!"

Now, Layla don't know what to say because she knows that Yuri's already desperate. Is it really the truth or is he just knavish? Why would he lie? But she still thought it's unfeasible.

"And how could that happen?"

"As the child was born, your father took it away from us but I tried to catch him..."

Then, he brooded over the scene that happened in the hospital. He kneeled down to her father but he looked straight without any pity.

_"Okay, I won't cut the life of the child. Though, I won't give it to you. It is a shame for our family to have a child unmarried."_

_"But sir, this is unfair for Layla."_

_"She should know that the child is dead. That way, I'll be giving the child to the Kaleido stage. Though, both of you can never go back there. Ever..."_

_"But sir isn't there any option. We won't tell the child that we are her parents. We'll control ourselves until the time comes."_

_"No, pick Yuri, the child's death or the child would never see the both of you. And another thing, you cannot have a relationship with my daughter anymore."_

_He looked on the floor feeling hopeless. There was no other option. It is healthier for the child to live not aware of her parents than for Layla to know that she's alive but was killed._

_"I would never go back to the Kaleido stage and would never see Layla again."_

After telling the entire story, he just realized Layla's tears were falling unstoppable. He stood up and embraced her shaken body with his own. At the same time, he was weeping on his own.

"I want to see the child Yuri...I want to" She said, trying to eradicate the tears she shed.

"But Layla, something bad might occur." he replied, moving away his arms.

"No, we'll meet her as soon as possible."

"But Layla...Maybe we should marry each other first"

"You can't take her away from me!! Now that I know everything, do you think that I'll just hang out here?"

Yuri sighed. "I'll fix the papers"

He sent a letter for Kalos and settled out all of their papers. That time also, they went back into couples. Time passed swiftly

In the Kaleido stage, everyone was preparing for their next project when Kalos changed the plan.

"Layla and Yuri are both coming over. Mia, make another story having five main characters: Layla, Yuri, Leon, Sora, and Lyanna"

The same day, everyone was very busy and at the stroke of midnight, the two came.

"It's nice to see the both of you" Kalos greeted,

The two bowed. "Same to us" they said in chorus.

"And what is that very important issue you want to settle out with me."

"We really want to see the child that my father gave to you" Layla said.

"Well, I guess you already knew."

They all went out from Kallos' office and was about to go the stage when Sora stopped them.

"Boss Kalos, have you seen Lyanna? Miss Layla? Yuri?"

"Hi Sora" Yuri said.

"Who's Lyanna?" Layla asked.

Kallos sighed. "She might be on the stage again. How many times should we stop her from going there alone?"

All of them went to the stage and found out that it is open. They all went inside and watched a little girl play alone.

"I'll stop her" Sora said.

"No, let's watch her for a while. Let's see if she can perform already."

"But she might..."

"Just for a minute."

Layla and Yuri stared at her with deep interest. She is a slim girl with a shoulder length wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were the same as Yuri's and she is really smiling.

She slowly climbed up on one of the ladders and hand over the trapeze. She switched on the cassette on the top and waited for the song to start. It was Schubert's Ave Maria. As the song started, she started playing. She circled upon the trapeze she was holding and as the melody repeated, she jumped off on another trapeze. Her movements were slow yet it was along with the music. As the tune went unto the climax she let go for the trapeze that made everyone gasp. She danced on the air and landed on another trapeze that was swingng all along. Her eyes that was filled with such happiness was marked with exhaustion that made her to slip and fell.

Yuri ran off the stage and went after Lyanna who collapsed in the air. As they both landed in the stage, the song ended.

"Lyanna! Are you alright?" Sora asked with concern.

"Kalos, is she...the girl?" Layla asked bewildered. The four looked at her and Kalos nodded.

"We should bring her first to her room. She must have been really tired that's why." Kalos said.

The all went back and brought Lyanna to her room. Layla watched her sleep but Yuri told her that they should have a rest. Jet lag is bothering the two of them. Kalos had already prepared their room. They both took a bath and changed into sleepwear. Yuri visited Layla's room before going to sleep.

"She is beautiful and also a great performer, right Layla?"

"Yes, he name was Lyanna, such a good name. Should we tell her the truth?"

"By the way, I wonder why she collapsed on the midway of her performance. She seemed weak."

"Yeah, but she's great for a five-year-old"

"Let's try to watch her before telling the truth"

"Perhaps that's the best option. Goodnight Yuri."

"Goodnight Layla"

He stepped out of the room and went to sleep. Fool watched the five of them sleep.

"Leo was taken by another Leo who has been taken care by Sagittarius. This will be the best performance humanity could ever see, Performance of Tragedy"


End file.
